Mail
by unknown229
Summary: After the events of the Real-Deal Bibage Battle, Student President Agata's mind gets set on the question he had asked himself a few days prior. How did Specs get his mail? When he comes across Kazuyoshi, or Switch, alone in the Sket-Dan room he figures, why not just go and ask? (Rated T for mildly mature content)


Kaimei High School's student president, Sōjirō Agata was well known for his lazy, anti-work tendencies. Which is why it was no surprise that when asked to actually do his job for once, he ended up on the other side of the school as soon as the end of day bell run, arms stretched over his head and yawning. The events from the day before, the Real-Deal Bibage Battle had taken what little energy he had to do proper work, crushed it, and sent it far away on a very strong ocean current. This was why Agata was hiding from his way-too-determined second in command, Sasuke Tsubaki. Another yawn escaped him as he strolled past the Sket-Dan's clubroom. He was about to continue on his way when the light tapping of keys caught his attention and the question from the other day once again rose to his mind.

* * *

_Agata leant casually against his desk, hands in his pockets as he smiled at the rest of the student council._

_"So, that's the deal." He explained and calmly waited for their reactions. "What'll we do?" Unsurprisingly Shinba was the first to reply._

_"I don't mind one bit," he said with a shrug. "Finally the time has come for all the ladies of the country to witness my visage…" He finished, playing with a strand of hair._

_"I as well!" Mimori chimed in with a kind smile. "How much money do you think it will cost to win?" She asked, naïve as ever._

_"You can't do that Mimori!" Shinba laughed. "Don't buy our way to victory!"_

_"And you Daisy?" Agata asked. "You don't like this sort of fluffy stuff, right?" Daisy pushed her glasses up with a frown._

_"I have no need for roundabout words. Your orders are absolute, President. Simply tell me to 'do it', and it shall be done." Daisy replied in her usual monotone._

_"Then do it." Agata ordered slyly, with a smile._

_"Understood," Daisy looked back down to her work._

_"Hold on a second!" Tsubaki yelled, finally joining into the conversation. "I am against this! We are to work for the betterment of the school, and that is all!" he exclaimed. The rest of the student council sighed collectively and scratched the back of their heads in exasperation as Tsubaki stood with his arms crossed and a somewhat smug expression on his face._

_"There it is… 'Tsubaki's Proclamations'," Shinba said with another sigh. "But everyone is raring to go, right?" He asked._

_"I-I'm just…" Tsubaki tried to explain._

_"Well, I figured you'd say something like that, Tsubaki," Agata said, not letting his Vice-President finish. "Fine. I'll go break the bad news to the principal." Agata said, patting Tsubaki on the shoulder and going towards to door._

_"I apologize," Tsubaki said. Agata looked back with a small smile._

_"It's fine, really. But in exchange, you will know be known as: 'Get With the Progra-Man!'" Agata exclaimed, facing the door again. He heard Tsubaki made an outraged noise behind him, but continued on his way. He paused however, when his phone beeped at him. He pulled it out to see a message on the screen from an unknown number. As he began to read, a smile spread across his face._

_'_This is Usui, from Sket-Dan! Righto, I gots news for you! My, our Sket-Dan is gonna be participating in the Real-deal Bibage Battle! That house gonna be a-rockin'!'

_Agata looked back at Tsubaki, who was still flailing in protest to his new nickname._

_"Hey, Get With the Progra-Man." He called. Tsubaki looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights look._

_"Y-you mean me?" He asked, bewildered. Agata raised his phone._

_"I got mail from Specs over at the Sket-Dan." He said. Then paused. 'Wait, how does he have my mail address?' Agata thought with mild confusion, feeling a bit weirded-out. He brushed it off with a grin._

_"He says that the Sket-Dan is gonna be participating in the tournament." Agata said with an internal thanks to Specs. This was just the push Tsubaki needed. Tsubaki's eyes got extremely bright and an intense expression came onto his face._

_"What say you!?" He shouted. The student council just looked at him. "Well, that's another story then. Activities like this are not a problem, occasionally. Let's join the tournament! To defeat the… I mean, because our on and only Principal requested it!" He yelled. Shinba sighed._

_"What are we going to do with him?" He asked rhetorically. Agata laughed._

_"Ka-ka-ka! The Sket-Dan, eh? They'll make things interesting. Okay, it's decided! Got it everyone?" He asked. "When we do something, we do it to win! That's an order from your President!" He proclaimed._

_"Right!" Everyone responded._

* * *

Agata slowly moved to the barely open door, looked around suspiciously and peeked in through the crack between door and doorframe. The room was empty, all except one chair behind a computer. Behind the computer was Kazuyoshi Usui, or as Agata called him, Specs. A sly smile crossed Agata's face and he pushed to door open, strolling in. The typing immediately stopped, and Switch slowly looked up, his usual expressionless countenance in place. His fingers rapidly typed something, and the strange, digital voice spoke.

"Hi. Did you need something?" He asked bluntly. Agata grinned.

"No, not particularly. Just curious about something." He answered. Agata looked around the room again. "Where are the other two? Left you all alone huh?" He asked, teasingly. Switch merely blinked at him, before his fingers were moving again, his eyes staying locked onto the student president.

"They went home. I have work to do, so I stayed. Where you looking for Bossun?" He asked. Agata shook he head, walking further into the room and standing in front of the desk opposite Switch's.

"No, I told you. I was just curious," he said, trying to bait the younger teen.

"About?" Switch asked. Agata hid a grin.

"Well you see," he began, making his way around the desks towards Switch. "The other day, I got a strange message, from a person I _know_ I have never given my mail address to. So I'm curious as to how this person got my mail." He said with a grin. To his credit, Switch didn't look the tiniest bit embarrassed or flustered.

"That is a mystery." Switch said, looking blankly up at Agata.

"Ka-ka-ka!" Agata laughed. "Now, now. No need to play games. I'm merely curious as to how you got my mail." Agata stated with a grin, now right next to Switch. Switch tilted his head slightly.

"The way that I find out all pieces of information. I looked it up, or asked other students. Why? Does it bother you?" Switch asked. Agata shook his head with a smile.

"Not particularly. But say…" he began. "How long have you had my mail?" Agata asked, just to tease the younger boy. What he wasn't expecting, was the slow but steady blush that began to appear on Switch's cheeks. Agata stared in surprise as Switch looked down at his keyboard, cheeks bright red. He began typing again, albeit shakier and slower.

"Not long. Why?" Agata grinned leaning down to the other's level. The blatant lie just made him want to tease the teen even more.

"Lying is a bad thing. You should really tell me the truth. How long have you had my mail?" He asked again. Switch's cheeks got even redder and he typed an answer, not looking up.

"…A while…" he said. Agata laughed softly.

"Now why would that be? Why could you have needed my number before a few days ago?" He asked, moving closer to the computer-geek. From this distance he could see the shining, dark eyes behind the glasses, which made Switch's red flush all the more pronounced. Switch looked like he would answer, lifting his fingers to the keyboard, but suddenly closed his laptop, stood up and began walking towards the door. Agata looked after him with a grin. He wasn't getting away that easy.

Switch reached out, turned the handle and pulled the door open. Only for it to slam violently back into its place in the doorframe. He was standing directly in front of the now closed door and could feel a much taller, warm body nearly pressed up against his own. An arm stretched out past his head and the hand was pressed flat against the door.

"You shouldn't run away from me. It just makes me want to chase you." A low voice said quietly into Switch's ear. He visibly tensed as the breath tickled his ear and unconsciously pressed himself closer to the door. Unfortunately for him, the body behind him followed his movements, now pressing firmly against his own. He could easily feel every muscle in the strong body behind his and resisted the sudden urge to completely relax into Agata. Switch shakily pulled his laptop lid open and with a few keystrokes was ready to talk again.

"What are you doing?" His computer voice asked, the epitome of monotonous speaking. A laugh sounded behind him and reverberated from Agata's chest through to Switch's back.

"I am pinning you against a door. I thought it was obvious." Agata teased. He pressed forward with his chest and Switch's laptop was flattened between Switch and the door. Switch squeezed it to the side and continued typing.

"Why?" There was a pause after his question.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's fun teasing you and you're cute." Agata said matter-of-factly in his usual easy-going tone. "What's wrong? Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Yes," Switch replied immediately, milliseconds after Agata has finished his sentence.

"Oh really?" Agata said with a mischievous grin. "What if I do this? Does it make it any better." Agata slowly bent down and pressed his lips against the back of the younger teen's neck. The reaction was immediate. A strong shudder ran down Switch's spine and he subconsciously bent his head back, trying to pull his neck away.

"No, no, no." Switch typed quickly. Agata pulled away and pretended to think.

"What about this?" He said and placed his lips on the side of Switch's neck. He carefully sucked a bit of skin into his mouth, bit it gently and then sucked. A strange mixture of letters, attempted to be spoken by the computer was his answer as Switch's hands jerked violently, pressing down the buttons of random keys. Agata sucked harder and a strange, almost noise came from Switch's throat. Agata stopped and looked at his mark in amusement.

"Well?" He asked. Switch was still for a moment before typing again.

"No." He said. Agata looked at him in mild amusement.

"Really…huh…well only one thing left to do then." He said. As soon as Agata's words sank in Switch went still. Agata forcefully flipped Switch over, taking the laptop away from him and placing on the floor by its shoulder straps. He pressed his chest against the younger teens and leaned forward. Switch's face was bright red, his hair mussed and his glasses askew. Agata pulled the glasses the rest of the way off, folding them and shoving them into his pocket. Switch stared at him in shock, before his body caught up to his brain and he shoved against the taller teen. Agata stumbled backwards for a moment, caught off guard but quickly grabbed Switch's wrist and pinning them above his hand with one hand. Agata pressed their entire bodies together and grinned.

"Wow, you complain a lot vocally but it seems the rest of you is more honest huh? Ka-ka-ka," he laughed with a sly glance downwards. Switch's face went an even brighter red and he turned away to stare at the wall. Agata tutted, grabbing the younger's face and bringing it back around.

"You should look at people when they're talking to you." He lectured with a grin. "Now where was I?" He asked himself. When Switch's eyes widened he smirked. "Oh yeah."

With that he pressed his lips against Switch's. If possible, Switch's eyes went even wider and he froze completely. Agata slowly stroked his tongue along Switch's lips and stared deep into the other's eyes. After a few unrelenting moments Switch's eyes slipped closed and he slowly moved his lips. A smirk graced Agata's face and he pressed himself further into Switch's body. A light nip at his lip had Switch's mouth open slightly and Agata swooped in. His free hand was resting on Switch's face, and he angled the other's head to the side as he slid his tongue in. Switch froze for a moment. Agata grunted in annoyance and gave his hips a slow push, grinding himself against the smaller teen. Switch made no sound, but an intense shudder ran through his body and he opened his mouth further, reaching out to Agata with his own tongue. The two wet muscles slowly stroked each other and Agata quickly changed the pace. He outmatched the younger in skill, and quickly took control, exploring Switch's mouth urgently. As Switch began to grow light headed from lack of oxygen, Agata sucked Switch's tongue into his mouth, slowly sucking on it as he pulled away.

Switch was gasped for breath, leaning back heavily against the door. Agata's breath was faster than usual, but seemed to not be affected in any other way. He smirked at the sight presented before him. Switch's hands were still pinned above his head, his cheeks were bright red, his lips with red, swollen and red and a dark bruise stained the skin of his neck. Agata pulled the glasses out of his pocket, slipped them back onto Switch's and then let go of the younger teen's hands. Switch slowly slid to the ground, his back pressed up against the door. Agata crouched down in front of the dazed otaku and patted him on the face. "See ya later Specs." He said with a trade-mark grin, before opening the door as far as it could go without knocking Switch over, and slipped out. Leaving Switch to stare dully out the window in absolute confusion.

As Agata walked away his grin slowly faded and he stopped, turned and leant back against the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose and knocked the back of his head against the wall as his other hand gently touched the lips.

"Now why the _hell_ did I do that?"


End file.
